


There's Something About Stiles

by AlmostSilent



Series: Drabbles of Abandoned Story Ideas (Teen Wolf) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Still a Werewolf, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Implied abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash, no real plot, though it's not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes into the coffee shop where Derek works, Derek can tell he's in a lot of pain, so why is he trying so hard to hide it? And why does Derek care?</p><p>Stiles is being abused and for some reason Derek, a complete stranger is the only one who notices how haunted he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this is a story I had an idea for forever ago, I started to write it and then kind of abandoned because I lost inspiration and wanted to work on other things. I realised I was never actually going to write the story that this idea sprung from so decided to post it (along with a few other abandoned story ideas) so you guys could read it and maybe get inspired yourselves? If anyone does write something inspired by or as a continuation of this I'd love to read it, so let me know :D
> 
> (Also yes the title is kind of a play on 'There's Something About Mary' even though I watched that film once, years ago and wasn't even a massive fan of it... Mostly because it sounded good? It has nothing to do with the story at all, so...)

When the guy first enters the coffee shop, Derek doesn’t really pay attention to him other than a quick glance up at the annoying bell that Laura put up. He’s working behind the counter with Erica today, she’s dealing with the customers while he makes the coffee. He doesn’t really pay any attention until he hears the muffled noise of pain and looks up to see the guy wincing slightly. Someone had obviously bumped into him in the line, but he looks in serious pain.

Derek idly wonders what he’s doing up and about after a serious injury, but he doesn’t really have it in him to care about strangers. It’s not like Derek is an uncaring person, he cares fiercely for his family, for his pack, he just doesn’t have the energy to waste on strangers. 

But once Derek has looked up at the guy, he starts to notice things, like the warm brown of his eyes, shining almost like honey in the light. He’s definitely attractive, tall and slim with broad shoulders hidden under layers of clothes. He has the most insanely pretty mouth Derek has ever seen, but what really draws his attention is the look on his face, there’s something so...haunted about it. He looks like someone who is breaking apart and it’s so heartbreaking Derek is momentarily stunned by the force of it.

But then the expression is gone and the guy is smiling and laughing with Erica, greeting her by name. Erica calls him Stiles and jokes with him, clearly they know each other. Derek just wants to know what happened to this guy that made him look like that, and why he’s hiding it. It’s fairly disconcerting because Derek doesn’t make a habit of caring about strangers. As in, he never does it. 

But there’s just something about Stiles...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, feel free to use this as inspiration if it speaks to you. I will say that the original headcanon was that Stiles was in an abusive relationship with Matt Daehler (and that he was coerced into that relationship one way or another) and that Derek basically ends up sticking his nose in and falling for Stiles and helping him. The use of Matt as the antagonist might tell you something about how long ago this was written (as in before 3a even aired).
> 
> And if you do write something for this, definitely let me know, either by listing this work as the inspiration if you post it on AO3, or by letting me know [on tumblr](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission.)


End file.
